The Candle That Burns Twice As Bright
by HarliXDJSavage
Summary: ...Burns Twice As Fast. River thinks that she has found her true love, but could she be wrong?{ [Mal x Inara] [Simon x Kaylee] [Jayne x River] [OC Harli x OC Andrew]}


_**I DO NOT OWN FIREFLY NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY**_

She gazed up at the stars, they reminded her so much of her current situation, only allowed to gaze and never allowed to touch something in which she knew she was not supposed to do but wanted so fiercly.

River sighed as she sat up, lowering herself down into the ship as she sighed as she looked around the ship, everyone else was busy with their loved ones who they had. But she had no one and the only one she wanted was so off limits to her, they even created rules to her being around him.

Jayne was the one she wanted, Jayne was the one she craved as she lay in her bed at night with no one to hold her and only an icy remindure of what had occured. Though it lasted for about an hour six months ago, she still remembered it fondly as she climed into her bed, cluthing one of his tee-shirts.

It smelled of motor oil, dirt and grime; she placed it on and smiled, maybe one day she would be able to feel his loving caresses, his gentle kisses, his rough calloused hand sliding down her thighs.

As she induldged herself in the memory she barely heard the door slide open and the man whom she was day dreaming of enter her room until he approached her and carressed her face.

"Hey there..." He smiled his crooked smile, "How have ya been?" Though he was not an educated man ,she never cared nor would she ever.

She smiled back and that was all it would take for him, "I'm fine, I just... I wish they would see what was really happening... About how we feel about each other."

Jayne sighed as he cupped her face, "And they never will, your brother still sees you as a kid and won't ever accept the fact ya done grown up, hell they caught us in bed together when I took yer virginity."

She grinned and nodded, "Where are they all and why are they not keeping an eye on you as usual?" She asked as she eyed him.

"They're all drunk and they passed out." He grinned, "I was thinking, maybe we can sleep together, for old times sake." HE smiled at her, taking his shirt off and laying in her bed, covering himself up.

She nodded and cuddled to him under the blankets, just cuddling for now, she kissed him deeply, as the kisses became more intense Jayne grew aroused, picking her up he carried her back to his room.

Simon was looking for River, knowing that Jayne and her were doing dishes together, he knocked on his door, "Hey Jayne, do you know where my sister is?" He asked and opened the door, shocked and appalled he saw his sister beneath Jayne as he was fucking her. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Everyone had heard him, and came rushing to him, it was not often that the doctor cursed and when he did it must be important.

Everyone saw Jayne and River together, River covering herself in the sheets and Jayne just sitting there. "Hey guys."

Mal looked to Jayne in anger and disapproval, "Jayne, River, dining room, NOW!" He said as he made his way there, practically having to drag Simon with him.

River sighed as she began to get dressed and so did Jayne, "You know they were going to find out sooner or later."

Jayne nodded, "I would rather em' find our later than when we're in the middle if fuckin'"

River chucked as she shook her head, as soon as they were dressed, they walked hand in hand to the dining room.

As they sat down, Mal was the first one to start, "Jayne, I thought we told you that River was off limits, I thought I told you that you were not supposed to touch her."

"Wait! I'm not some object or gorram art that you can look at and not touch, I think it is my decision whether I want someone or not." River said, irritated.

Simon looked to her, "River, you are a child, how can you have sex when you aren't even grown up yet!"

"If you keep treating her like a gorram kid, then she will always be one, she's eighteen gorram years old." Jayne yelled.

Kaylee looked to Simon, "As much as it pains me to say it, he is right you know, she's eighteen and she can make her own decisions."

Simon glared at Kaylee, "Who's side are you on here?" He said and stood up and walked away huffily.

River smiled at Jayne, kissing his cheek, "Thank you for defending me." She said as she looked at him.

Jayne smiled and kissed her back and patted her head, looking to Mal he sighed, "Mal, she ain't a kid, she can make her own decisions and one of them was to be with me." He stated and stood up, picking River up bridal style, carrying her down to his bunk.

Mal sighed as Zoe looked to him, "He's right you know, both of them are, she is an adult." She said as she looked to him.

Mal looked to her, "Yeah, but we all know what will happen when she starts having sex, Simon explained it. Remember, because she will get pregnant, but we don't want to scare her and we can't use it against them. Or they might actually go off and have a kid." He sighed again, today would be a day full of sighing.

"Well, would it be so bad if she got pregnant? What if she actually loves Jayne?" Zoe asked.

"I doubt it, because this is her first crush and with all the amount of certainty, this was probably the first time she had ever had sex." Wash said.

"Well, she is a young girl and well, she had always been interested in Jayne, never wanting to leave his side, always begging to go with him when we go on heist." Inara said as she smiled at Mal's frustration.

"Yeah, I guess we should have seen the signs earlier, well if anything does happen between those two, Kaylee, I need you to keep our doctor calm and situated. And we need him to look after his sister if she does become pregnant."

"Alright Captain, I'll go try to calm him down." Kaylee said as she walked to the room she shared with Simon. Trying to calm down her love, she knew more than anyone that this was Simons very worst nightmare.

He sighed as he looked to them, he didn't know what to do about his sister so he got up and went to his bedroom and laid down.

Inara sighed and followed after him, sitting on the edge of his bed, "Simon, take it from me, she is growing up and she deserves someone. I'm not saying that she should be with Jayne, but at least give her some space to make her own decisions and her own mistakes," She smiled at him sweetly.

Simon sighed as he looked over to her, "I know Inara, I just don't want her to get pregnant and end up as him being the father; I don't want her to be stuck with him for the rest of her life, eventually I hope she get's with someone she loves and someone she will be able to live with carefree, not some criminal."

Inara sighed as she looked to him, "I know that is what you want Si, but it's not all about what you want, she has to have a first in order to have a last." She explained as she stood, looking to him. "Let her be, if not then you're jjust gonna push her away from you." She smiled and walked away, looking around for Mal.

Mal, Inara, Wash and Zoe were in the captains deck and sighed as Inara looked to them, "We're gonna have to do something about this, I mean we can't keep them away from each other. But we have to make Simon realize that she is not a little girl anymore."

Zoe nodded, "Yeah, she needs to tell him herself what she wants, she may not be able to tell him because he won't let her get a word in edge wise."

"Well there is a few things that we need to do, we need to have a ship meeting and we need to talk about this before we take anymore jobs." Mal said and looked to them all.

After the talk they got Sheppard in there as the peace keeper, so that Simon wouldn't fly of the handle and get killed by Jayne after he tried to attack him.

They all sat around the kitchen table, the only one who was standing was Sheppard, who was over looking them all, "All right, we can get this meeting started, and now we need to discuss something today. We need to talk about how the relationship between Jayne and River has grown and what we should do about it. Here is a book, if you want to talk then you have to hold the book." He said.

They all nodded in aggreeance as the book was first handed to Simon, who would state his case first. "Ok, River, I understand that you are not a child anymore, Inara has spoken to me and reassured me as such. But I don't want the first ma you fall in love with to be some two-bit criminal." He spoke, "I don't want you to end up getting pregnant with his children nor do I want you to get married to this man." Simon sighed as he passed the book onto Kaylee, as they were going around the table.

"I think you guys are great together, you're both violent, love guns and when you two met I could see the little pink fluffy hearts around you two." Kaylee giggled and passed the book to Inara.

"River, my little girl, I am not trying to control your life but I do think that you need to slow down, try not to fuck him so much, and try to be a little slower in this new relationship." She passed the book to Mal.

"I don't care, just don't jeperdise the plans we make." He then passed it to Zoe.

"I do care and agree with Inara, but take it at the pace you need to go, just not as fast." Zoe said and smiled, "How do you think Wash and I met."

Wash was the next with the book, "I agree with Zoe." He passed the book to River.

River sighed as she looked to them all, "With all that has been said, maybe we do need to slow down, but at least let us have a relationship to begin with, let us have something there! I love Jayne and I'm sure he loves me too. And if by hance we decide to have children then that's our choice." She handed Jayne the book.

Jayne sighed, "I do love this girl and I plan to keep this little brainiac." Jayne handed the book back to Sheppard.

Sheppard sighed and smiled, "Looks like we have this resolved, and if this goes right then I'm sure I don't need to say this, but you need to get out of this lifestyle."

River nodded and squeaked when Jayne picked her up and headed back to his bunk and smiled as he kissed her lips genly and lovingly.

Simon sighed and looked to Kaylee, resting his head on her shoulder. "I don't ever think that I'll accept that she's growing up."

 _ **{And to those of you who commented on this story before, I did not mean she would get immediately pregnant, I'm just saying that he is concerned about her continuely having sex with her.}**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Rate**_

 _ **Comment**_

 _ **Follow**_


End file.
